My Little Survivors continued
by NerdyGirly975
Summary: This is a continued story of my first story. If you havn't read the first story then just look at my stories and find it. Can't give much out with out giving it all away. Hope you like it!


Continuing….. My Little Survivors

*Last we left our ponies Flutter Shy and Rainbow Dash were kidnapped in a helicopter*

I open my eyes from being knocked out. I rub my head and try to remember what happened. I look at the little light that's lighting a small part of the room. There was a guard sitting in a chair, sleeping. I look to my other side and see Flutter Shy faintly. She's still sleeping, or knocked out. I try to stand up but I hear the sound of chains moving and it pulls me back down. This wakes up the guard. He takes his gun and points it at me. I just look at him. Then I hear Flutter Shy moan as if she had a headache. I hear a small gasp and I can tell the she's scared. Then I think 'Why is this guy pointing this gun at me?' And before I know it the words pour out of my mouth. "Why are you pointing that at me? Does it look like I can do anything?" I say the last question holding up my arms to show him the chains and he puts the gun down. I think 'Wow he actually fell for it.' Then I reach up with my leg and kick him in the face and knock him out. Then more people come into the place that were in and point guns at me. I guess they heard the thud of the guys' body. Then it feels like we land. "Where are we?" Flutter Shy asks quietly in my ear. I guess she has more courage than I thought because the men are still pointing the guns at me. "I don't know." I say back to her but out loud. Then a man answers as if he heard Flutter Shy's question "You're at our laboratory." He seems to answer in a stern voice. And I thought… 'This is a perfect time to make fun of these guys.' And I talk like I didn't even think of anything before. "So what you're saying is that you goons run a laboratory? You're pointing guns at us like idiots… and you own a laboratory? Wow." I say almost everything in a sarcastically way. They seem to get angry. "Hmmm…" I say as if I were trying to think.

*The rest are still at home worrying about the 2 girls*

"What just happened?" Twilight asks and you can hear the wiriness in her voice. "I don't know… Well I know what happened I just don't know why they would want them." Applejack states. "Well they might've wanted Flutter Shy because she's almost too helpless… And Rainbow just went to go help her out." Rarity says. "We have to go after them!" Pinkie Pie says running to the house.

"How are we going to get there fast enough? And we don't even know where they're going." Rarity says following everyone in the house. Twilight and Applejack stop. "She's right." Applejack says looking at both Rarity and Twilight. Twilight thinks for a minute while Rarity and Applejack stare at her. She gets an idea and almost looks like an actual light bulb forms above her head. "I've grown enough power to give us all temporary wings. We can try that." Twilight says as Pinkie Pie runs out of the house. "Alright. We need to pack the things that are needed before we go anywhere."Applejack says. They all run into the house, pack water, food, blankets, and one pillow. They all stand in a line while Twilight performs her spell. When they all get them, they fly around with their back packs on their stomachs and holes in their jackets so they can fly properly. They start of on their adventure after their sure they can fly.

As they pull on the chains from our wrist I do my best to block my eyes from the bright sun. Doesn't help much though. We were on the roof so we went through a small metal door that leads to stairs. I felt like I was going to fall as we were walking down the stairs because they were pulling on the chains as I was walking down. So I pulled the chains back to hold them myself and continued downstairs. We get down all the way to the first floor and they swing open two big swinging doors. I see something that looks like hospital beds and tools. I hear Flutter Shy whimper. I could tell she was terrified. I thought about attacking everyone and running out of there… But I was pretty sure that there would be more guards. That's how it's been all day. They start to push me toward the beds, but I wouldn't go. I hit one in the head with both of my fist. Then I feel two coming after me then I swing around with a leg in the air and kick them both in the face. 'Did I look like a ballerina?' I think to myself while trying to find the keys to unlock the chains on one of the guard before more guards came. "I can't believe you knocked all of them out Dashy." Flutter Shy says quietly and she starts looking for the keys. "Found them!" I say and more guards burst in the doors. I quickly unlock mine then throw them to Flutter Shy at the same time of flying toward the guards and scientist to punch them in the face. I'd done more moves than that but finally I got through all of the guards and people. And apparently with some help of Flutter Shy, she had knocked out maybe two or three people with some of the tools that she was close to.

We start to run out of there but we run into a lady that looked like she might've worked at the front desk. I grab Flutter Shy and fly over her and fly the rest of the way out of that place and fly in the air.


End file.
